Demons
by Layla Clearwater
Summary: Jack meets Ianto Jones, and feels a sudden connection right away. He doesn't know why, but as soon as he saw him he felt lust… and passion. But when someone comes back from his past, will he ruin their relationship?


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e0a460fb8973928dc54a266ee20b0b4"Jack Harkness was a very special man, he travelled with the doctor himself through time and space and became immortal on one of their adventures. Now Left on Earth, he made an organization on helping to hide aliens from the world and eventually see his doctor again. Jack and his two team members Tosh, a computer genius and a great tracker; and Owen, a doctor to help get DNA and make sure everyone is as healthy as possible. Jack Hunts, while Tosh and Owen stay at the hub./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c076eeb040cb7e3b62746754fca07bd5"As Jack sat at his desk, reading boredly; Tosh gets a notice from her Computer. A weevil alert./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bd8d187c6eb3550fb8d2ca51fdacfc6""Jack, we've got a problem", tosh said calmly with some panic in her tone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f14998c99b0c42153efbafdff13f711"Jack looked up from his book, in a casual manner. "What is it, Tosh?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86a46f24d8ae224a941e1c52969a0005"Tosh made a loud gulp, "4 weevils came through the rift."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99d0aaa52b0df2c5bb2165ae044206e9"Jack paused for a moment, thinking. "Was there any humans there at the time?" he said patiently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4eb6d7e30003f27e90f5f0c54a8fafff""Yes, a young male in a suit. Their running after him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="492bc67fb561ee67128bf63dec4aeef7"Jack thought for a moment, "Well, I always loved Men in uniform."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cd577834c0ff5e0a3db76110b3404e7"Tosh laughed, "Get your butt moving before you lose him"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7baef39ca649d4a21293984ee21d476a"Jack ran to the van, as his coat swung in the wind. He was in the van driving when he saw a man in a suit running out of a dark and lonely park, with all the 4 weevils trailing the man in the suit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="783d8e3ebb6aa8e3f184026b0f7a0f8c""Get out of the way sir, I need to capture them" Jack said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0e89f7f50b19c3f8e96ffec3b86e0c6"But before he was able to get to the weevils, the man tackled Jack to the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0e89f7f50b19c3f8e96ffec3b86e0c6""Sorry, um I know this is going to sound weird, but these weird creatures are chasing me; and I don't know why" said the man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84369ab7443ea671e363403a9d58b7b6"Jack could clearly see the man didn't hear him, but damn he looked handsome. Jack gave him a reassuring look as they got up, he had a spare gun with him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf0eda54e170d2d353dacccf18403a42""Here, you might not know how to use it, but I know you will do fine; and you should watch what I do."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21f890e8e038bba801b740fe0e3d9f19"Jack locked on the weevil and focused, in 2 seconds he got the weevil in the leg. Within seconds, the weevil was paralysed on the ground. The other three were shocked but looked as though they cared for it, and attacked them without any second thought. The man got cut by the weevil and cried out in pain, Jack picked him up and ran to the van and went in with him closing the door; causing them to buy time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8efcaa9cc32e3ce57d62d3a1504f023""This may be the wrong time but you haven't told me your name; I'm Captain Jack Harkness but please call me Jack." He said with a genuine smile. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="effbc5ad3c86e78e6ae812b17d09a14b"Jack felt a strong connection towards the man, one he hasn't felt in a long time; he felt lust and passion, but he fought the urge to kiss him. He may be straight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bc56a700c456c9cda9b8ac887d8cb2e""I-I, I'm Ianto Jones; sorry but what the fuck is your work description, this isn't normal work; um ... Jack." He said unsure if he understood that the man wanted to be called Jack./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fa8661bbf846365c0d2ac5867bc7065""Long story, I will tell you later; maybe at 8:00pm for a drink in a pub? Because those weevils are really rocking the boat." Jack said jokingly flirting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1fa8661bbf846365c0d2ac5867bc7065"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;"Jack put alcohol on the scratch on Ianto's leg, Ianto winced in pain; but Ianto took the pain well./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1fa8661bbf846365c0d2ac5867bc7065"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1fa8661bbf846365c0d2ac5867bc7065"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;""Alright, let's go", he took his seat and dove off. The weevils still behind, 'I'll get them next time, I need to get Ianto to Owen' jack thought./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1fa8661bbf846365c0d2ac5867bc7065"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1fa8661bbf846365c0d2ac5867bc7065"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;"Fifteen to Twenty minutes later, they arrived in the layer, Jack carried Ianto to Owen's medical Area./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1fa8661bbf846365c0d2ac5867bc7065"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1fa8661bbf846365c0d2ac5867bc7065"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;""Where are the Weevil's? And who is he?" Tosh said in surprise./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1fa8661bbf846365c0d2ac5867bc7065"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1fa8661bbf846365c0d2ac5867bc7065"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;"He decided to lie, "They got away, but they attacked him. His Name is Handsome Jones" he just realized what he said. "Sorry I meant his name is Ianto Jones" he corrected himself./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1fa8661bbf846365c0d2ac5867bc7065"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1fa8661bbf846365c0d2ac5867bc7065"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;"Tosh giggled "Okay, I do admit he is handsome. I'm not going to let it go away, I'm gong to keep reminding you of your slip up" she said teasingly./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1fa8661bbf846365c0d2ac5867bc7065"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1fa8661bbf846365c0d2ac5867bc7065"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;""Owen, we have an injured man named Handsome Jones" she yelled across the lair jokingly./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1fa8661bbf846365c0d2ac5867bc7065"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1fa8661bbf846365c0d2ac5867bc7065"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;""You will never let me live it down will you" he laughed. "I'll make us coffee, it'll be a long night. We need to ask him questions after Owen tends to him"./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1fa8661bbf846365c0d2ac5867bc7065"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1fa8661bbf846365c0d2ac5867bc7065"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;"Owen walked down the stairs "Handsome Jones?" he said confused./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1fa8661bbf846365c0d2ac5867bc7065"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1fa8661bbf846365c0d2ac5867bc7065"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;""Don't ask" Jack and Tosh said at the same time. Giggling at their inside joke./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1fa8661bbf846365c0d2ac5867bc7065"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1fa8661bbf846365c0d2ac5867bc7065"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;""Alright, I'll get to work" Owen said./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1fa8661bbf846365c0d2ac5867bc7065"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px;"To be continued in chapter 2./span/p 


End file.
